BV09
Mikesh I suddenly found myself sitting pretty much alone in the dimly lit tavern. I got up too and decided to check out the Asteroid base a little more. I still contemplated ways to put them somehow out of business, since destroying it was off the table. The tavern was not the only business on this level. There was a ship parts dealer, a merchant selling water and food items in bulk to replenish ship stores. Next to it a place that sold mining tools and supplies. There I observed a big human miner in a smudgy yellowish coverall or maybe some sort of utility space suit standing before the supply store, he was half way surrounded by a group of four unsavory looking characters. A Jooltar , a being that looked like a smaller sized Shiss with two arms only and two humans. They wore space and battle suit pieces and they were armed. At first I paid no real attention and wanted to go on and explore more of the base , or maybe go back to the Tigershark and see about the Togar female but the way the four beings crowded onto the miner told me that there was trouble brewing. The corridor was not wide enough for me to pass by unnoticed or in a safe distance. I could hear the Jooltar say. “Didn’t we tell you not to come to the big roid anymore? It is simply not safe for you.” “I have a right to be here, just as you. Tell him that I will not sell my claim.” “That is the problem. If you let us have your claim all problems disappear. You struck it rich didn’t you?” “What is it to you? I am digging for 40 years now..” The lizard being raised a club to strike the man. “I think you need a lesson and then we will walk to the Claim office.” The four started to beat the man, who tried to shield his face with his arms. They were merciless and brutal. I shouldered myself past the four and said. “Would you mind clearing the entrance, no one can get in that store with you crowding the door like that.” For a short moment they all were so surprised about my sudden appearance in their midst that they forgot what they were doing. The Jooltar muttered . “She is right you know we are blocking...” One of the humans whacked the Jooltar. “You stupid mutt, of course we are.” The same human grabbed me by the arm. “You beat it and disappear very fast, or you join this stubborn Roid digger in the infirmary.” “I was in the market to buy one of these things with the yellow handle over there, not that I know what it is but I needed exactly one of those. Now there is two things I hate. Unfair situations and being touched unasked.” They started to laugh, “You are quite cheeky...” I grabbed his hand that still was on my shoulder, right by the wrist and gave it a powerful twist and buried my knee between his legs, The Yoltaar was the fastest, reacting while I still dealt with the human, but slow enough for me to stomp on his foot. My heel digging deep into his boot. They weren’t a real challenge and a few moments later they littered the ground and didn’t move. Now I should scold myself, killing Bloom earlier on was not really necessary, and fighting four brawlers about a local affair that didn’t mean a thing to our mission was even more foolish. This was not how a Union Officer behaved, not even undercover but I could not help myself. I never could and I hated unfair situations. The miner came staggering to his feet and stood there unsteady and wobbling. I said to him .”Well mister, they won’t bother you for a while. Why don’t you find that infirmary they talked about and have yourself fixed up?” He pulled a ghastly looking rag from a belt pouch and pressed it on a bleeding cut over his right eye. “I am going to be alright, Captain Velvet. Thanks to you.” “Well seems you know who I am and since the situation appears to be under control. I am on my way.” “Please wait, Ma’am. Let me make it up to you. You saved my life.” “No worries about that. It was on the house. I don’t like unfair situations, it’s sort of a hobby of mine, not a very sensible hobby mind you.” “Please, it would mean a great deal to me if you come to my rock. I think I have something you might be interested in, something of great value to a pirate like you. No one ever stood up for me like that and I want to thank you.” “You just told those thugs you worked for what you have and I certainly don’t want to take any valuables from you. I am not hurting for money or loot.” He gestured towards the still unconscious brawlers. “All a miner has to do is buy a licence from the Bassetts, and sell minerals and ore to the family and he is reasonably safe and protected.” He sighed with sagging shoulders. “That of course does not hold true for family. I am a Bassett and so is the crook good for nothing greedy son of a bitch who sent these bruisers after me.” That made me stop, as I was already on the move.”You are a Bassett, aren’t you guys running this place?” He gathered the supplies he had dropped. “This family has over 1000 members, Black Velvet and not all are blood. Have you ever heard of any big family without a feud?” Coming from Nilfeheim with big clans and families and family feuds that lasted centuries I almost immediately understood. ”No I haven’t.” I took a bag of his and said. ”Alright I am game,show me that valuable whatever it is.” “You are an enigma Black Velvet and I don’t mean that because you wear a mask and all the stories they tell of you, being 400 years old and turned into a demon by the monsters of the Igras expanse.” “I had no idea that was rumor, I mean the demon part.” He gestured to a simple hover sled and put the boxes he carried on the flat cargo area. ”There isn’t all that much in terms of entertainment around here. everyone loves the stories told by the travellers, pirates and transients passing through. They say you escaped Union hunters by entering the Igras Expanse. Now you are back 400 years later. Not even the scoopers at the fringes of the expanse dare to venture deeper and there always have been legends of spaceborn demons.” I put the bag I was carrying for him into the cargo bed. “Space is so vast and the Igras expanse is far from here. I never new there were rumors and legends that would travel so far.” “There are many legends and stories and this place is visited by many travellers from all over the galaxy.Nothing travels faster than stories and myths, Velvet. Many of us miners come here to the big roid to hear those stories told. The Wafnuk make it a living doing nothing but.” "The Wafnuk?" "Nomadic travelers, Velvet. Going from place to place and tell stories and myths. I like them better than a holo show." "And they tell stuff about me?" "About you and other pirates, about all the things that happen and have happened. Not all of it is very accurate and some of the legends and stories are told over many centuries in many variations, but that is not why I love their tales." He sighed and smiled and then he pointed down the corridor. “My ship is all at the end of mooring arm two.” I climbed onto the equally simple passenger seat, while he sat behind the two lever controls. The sled was accelerating to a breathtaking speed of perhaps 30 kilometers and hour at most. He said .”That Igras soup they say is so thick that no ship can cross it, and there are many old stories of fiery demons and winged monsters appearing to scoopers, pirates and the occasional traveler.” “Do you think I am a demon?” He nodded. “You just might be one. I seen that huge monster that brought your polos. I've seen what you did to the Thauran back in the Tavern. I also witnessed what you did to Ilkesh’s bruisers. But then you help a dirty no name like me.” I changed the subject asking. “So are you the black sheep of the family?” “I do not know what a black sheep is. I only know of Black Nogoll, but I think I know what you mean. Neither one of us are very high in the Family hierarchy and we are only a little above non related miners and visitors. We must pay for almost everything just as them, except that in case of an emergency we are also supposed to fight for the family. I am digging through these rocks for more than 40 years, Black Velvet, a few weeks ago I stumbled across a rich deposit of Kalimun. Every scoop worth more than all the metal ore I manage to scrape together in the last four decades, and I estimate there are a few million scoops in that roid of mine.” “Kalimun?” I stopped myself in the last moment remembering what Deepa had told me while we were on Kalimant. He nodded and steered the sled up a long steep inclining corridor that was actually the interior one of the mooring arms. The gravitational directional pull changed as we passed inside the corridor. It now appeared level and the area behind us was in a steep incline. “Yes Kalimun and I am no longer just a face among many. I am rich, very rich and that means I am moving up in the family ladder. However a family member that used to be rich is sitting on that spot where I am going to move and he is trying to get my claim to keep his spot and deny me mine.” He stopped the sled at the last air lock door. “To be honest Ms. Velvet, after 40 years of digging, I realized there isn’t really much else I want to do. I have my peace when I dig and if truth to be told I would simply give him all that Kalium. I don’t care much about family politics, have little need for much of anything and I be rather dead than kissing the arses of the sons of the Mother.” “But since that Ilkesh used strong arm tactics instead of simply asking for it , you rather take a beating even if they kill you than give or sell it to him,right?” He climed of the sled. “You aren’t Bassett under that mask? You understand me exactly.” I helped him unload the supplies into the Airlock. “No I am not Bassett, but I am from a place with large families and similar stories.” He wiped his hands on his pants and held it out. “I am Mikesh Bassett.” “Black Velvet, but then you knew that already” I took his hand. “I never thought to get to know a real pirate captain. They usually never give us miners the time of day,” His ship was smaller than the Tullerman and not much cleaner than his suit. The smell immediately took me back to the USS Rosinante, I had captured from scooper raiders. “I know it is not up to par, Ms. Velvet, but it is a short trip and what I want to give you will make it worth your while.” “If it is Kalium,I don’t really need any.” “I would not drag you out to my rock for Kalium, but if you want to fill your freight bays with a few hundred tons,I throw that in as well.” He steered the small boat away from the Asteroid and accelerated in my estimate only marginally better than his hover sled. I called Har-Hi and told him quietly what I was doing and where I was. Har-Hi cleared his throat. “That explains the call we got from local security about two dead and two very seriously injured local thugs, not that this was a very big mystery to us. Any specific orders while you do the local sight seeing tour?” “Keep an eye on our friend, just in case he decides to leave earlier. Other than that stand by I should be back soon.” --""-- Ha-Hi deactivated his wrist PDD with an almost angry dap. Elfi who stood next to him on the bridge of the Tigershark said. “Be careful with your IRTC module. They say it is sturdy enough for Saturnians to use, but I doubt they designed it with agitated Dai in mind.” They were both on duty aboard an Union ship and Elfi should have addressed Har-Hi by rank, as he was the XO of the ship, but in this regard no one aboard really acted in accordance with the rules. He gave her a stern look. “If Hans can’t break it, what chance would I have. Wasn’t it you briefing me on these Intelligence Recon Tactical Communicators? I recall you said they work in any environment and are nearly indestructible.” Before Elfi could respond, Hans who stood at his security post pulled a mangled piece from out of a pocket. “Sorry Sir, they are not indestructible and most certainly nor sturdy enough for Saturnians.” He made an apologetic face and grinned weakly towards Elfi Shea actually padded Har-Hi’s shoulder. “The Captain will be fine, it’s a harmless trip to an Asteroid mine.” She was standing close to Har-Hi as Erica called. The Dai XO of the Tigershark sat down in the Command seat. ”Do you recall one single trip our Captain took anywhere without running in some kind of situation?” He threw his arms in the air. “It took the Captain less than twenty minutes and just walking out the Tavern to run into local thugs.” Everyone on the bridge and the entire ship knew that Har-Hi was not disrespectful of the Captain but vented his concerns. Har-Hi loved the Captain like a brother. Narth popped out of thin air and said as if he had listened to the entire conversation. “There are no conditions known to all Narth, that could quantify such concepts as luck or fate, but I personally begin to question that knowledge and come to the conclusion our Captain has some sort of unexplainable talent in that regard.” He then sat down behind the OPS station, and carefully arranged the folds of his shrouds.”I sense no danger, or distress. The Captain appears to be in no danger.” Har-Hi leaned back. “Well since we are all here, I like a situation report. The Captain might want to know when he comes back.” “She. The captain is now a she, Sir.” Krabbel corrected the Dai while lingering behind the Command seat and next to the Nav Tank. Har-Hi turned to face the Archa Spider. “Of course, I still getting used to this change. Now let us begin with you Mr. Krabbel, report please.” “I analyzed all the NAV data we recovered from the pirate ships we recently acquired and created a new info map of Freespace and regions beyond. With the intel data and pirate incident reports from Hans I co-related it all.” Har-Hi noticed the red haired Yeoman standing next to the spider holding a PDD and said. “And Yeoman O’Connell is using it to prepare legal documents so the the individuals we have in Zero stasis custody can be charged in court later, I assume?” She nodded. “Yes, Sir. I am preparing dossiers on all our guests.” Elfi was next and said. “I am monitoring the local channels. They are all abuzz about Captain Black Velvet and the Silver Streak. I say we made quite an impression. I also like to comment TheOther who is becoming a real asset to my department. He is currently in the Comm Lab and diligently sorting through the transcripts, preparing a signal intel report for Fleet Command.” “So noted Ms. Petetis. I will place your recommendation into the log and have the Captain sign it.” Shea pointed to her science console. “I am mapping the orbits of the asteroids in this system, using our Kelpie data. My department also works on a solar profile, analyzing the DNA micromatter I collected in the Bassett office.” Shaka lifted his helmet. “While we are idle I am running simulations with Mao and SHIP, “ Har-Hi suddenly felt a little proud of the ship and it’s crew and he had to admit the pride he felt was for the Union way of doing things. Even here attached to a mooring arm of a Pirate base, the crew of the Tigershark continued their work with initiative and efficiency. “Good work you two, I expect a full department report on my desk by 0900 tomorrow, Mr. Narth.” He then motioned towards Hans. “Mr. Neugruber you are not off the hook. After I heard your security report, I want you to explain to Ms. Petetis how you managed to utterly destroy Fleet equipment worth hundreds of credits.” The titanic Saturnian, who just recently frightened the toughest cut throat pirates and spacers somehow managed to look a little smaller as he addressed the XO. “Sir, all prisoners are safely secured. We received 68 individuals from the Roughnir. They all have been molecular scanned, stripped of all belongings and placed inside Prisoner Control suits and in Zero Stasis boxes. The Togar female is currently still in Sickbay under the care of our CMO. Two Marines standing guard.” Hans tried to look apologetic as he handed Elfi the mangled communicator. “It dropped as I changed into my Pirate outfit and TheOther accidently stepped on it and was surprised it survived and I sort of accidently stepped on it too.” His face lit up. “It still sort of works.” Elfi took the thing and glared at him. “That he emergency power light still blinks does not mean it still works, Mr.Neugruber. “ To Har-Hi she said. “These are prototypes and we are the first to receive them. Each of these simple looking devices are fully operational military PDDs with picto burst GalCom and a range of five light years. They are also the smallest Avatar enabled devices, can self destruct, fully, can launch a remote controlled spy drone, the size of a pinhead and have a three shot micro rocket launcher,not to mention the capability to engulf the wearer into a contour Para Dim shield for ten minutes.” Narth added in his detached completely emotion free voice. “The development budget of the first 500 units, of which we have received 490 exceeds the estimated GDP of your entire tribe by 67 percent, Lt. Hi. So your estimate of a few hundred credits per unit is perhaps not entirely correct.” Har-Hi looked at his own wrist com. “It has rockets you say?” Elfi handed Hans a new one and said. “The use and activation of the units offensive capabilities are described in section eight of the User manual.” Har-Hi didn’t want to admit he never read past the first page and said to Narth. “How would you know the GDP of my tribe?” “Your father met with the Finance and Commerce committee of the Assembly, four years ago. Financial and Commerce advice and assessment is part of the process to integrate new members into the Union. The GDP assessment of all Union members is public record and...” Har-Hi groaned. “And you of course know know that, probably of all Union members.” Narth voice had the tiniest hint of amusement as he said. “Naturally, Sir.” Har-Hi listened to the rest of the reports. The ship was in perfect condition and nothing indicated any imminent problems. “Is the Tullerman still there?” Hans answered. “Yes it is still moored where you have left it, you and the Captain returned with Narth.” “I think I change into my Jooltar costume once more take a look around the base and take that thing out. Shea you have the Conn.” “Sir,may I ask why are you doing that and where are you taking that contraption?” Shea asked. “I want to be out there, just in case.Besides it needs to leave.” “Sir what help could you give in the Tullerman? We do have a Spectre Class Gazelle. It is not as well armed as a Wolfcraft, but still a terrible Union war machine and faster than anything within a thousand light years.” “You are a very smart girl, Shea, but how would you explain to the Captain that we blew our cover by opening a hangar and launching a craft that screams union? The Gazelle can only cloak once outside.” “Sorry, sir. I just think you are worried about the Captain and we should do something.” “The Captain is fine, he...I mean she called. Narth says she is fine.” Har-Hi turned to Narth. “She is, right?” “I feel no emotions other than boredom “ Har-Hi got up and motioned to Elfi. “Can you assist me with the costume again? This Saresii Auto Dresser is not like our regular units.” “Of course, do you mind me tagging along, Sir? I will look just as convincing as the Captain in the Black Nogoll costume.” He agreed. “Yes that is a good idea. No one really noticed us, but someone might and it is good if they see us leave together.” --""-- The two men wearing brown cloaks sitting in a dark corner of the Motherload Tavern watched the leather clad pirate captain leave. The Tavern was now almost empty, only a few miners remained. A pair of Oghr miners had resumed their game of Grensex and tossed the eight sided dice onto the table surface. The Pertharian stood next to the hovercart with the dead pirates and talked to Oneu, the meat and body scavenger and haggled for a good price. Oneu, an Izonar was sometimes sneared at by others as a ghoul, but no one doubted he made a good living. There was always a market for meat, body parts, blood and other things. The dead Thaurans might not travel far and end up on someones menu. But neither man paid much attention to that, they both still stared towards the exit. Dimon had a dry throat as he said."What a woman." "A rich one too. She just sold us two space ships and thanks to her shrewed Golden, with a much better profit margin than we usually grant." Honsu got up."I must make my way to Sin 4 now, but I am sure I will hear from her again." He bade his farewell and went to his ship. Deep down he knew it already, he was deeply and madly in love with that brutal, mysterious woman. --""-- HAR-HI Once more looking like a mangy Jooltar and in the company of a Black Nogoll. They slipped into the mooring arm corridor after Narth teleported them to an unobserved corner. They both were about to enter the Tullerman, when Har-Hi suddenly got weak knees and an intense sensation of burning pain engulfed his entire body. He and Elfi collapsed right before the Airlock. Har-Hi could see two beings, that had been hiding inside the Airlock, one of the shapes was holding a Kermac Neuro Ripper. “Let’s get them inside before anyone sees them.” Everything went dark after that. --""-- ERICA We finally reached a sizeable Asteroid, I estimated to be at least six light hours from the pirate base. My new friend had told me much about the Bassett family and the details of a roud miners life. I had learned that the Bassetts did not built the Asteroid base. It was so he told me originally built by an unknown alien civilization and discovered by the Togar. The cats of Togr refurbished it and used it as a mining base and outpost. Why the Togar abandoned it about 600 years ago was not known to him. He claimed that the ghosts of the original aliens had chased the Togar away, at least that was a popular legend and horror story, the Roid Miners loved to tell each other. Mikesh hadn’t really shut up since we left and some of it was midly interesting, most of it however almost put me to sleep. However I listened more actively as he begun to tell me more about the Bassetts. “You know where we Bassetts come from?” “No, but I do wonder why some appear to have Kermac and Shiss features. Those species are not exactlycompatible.” “The details are kept secret, by the inner circle and I am sure only the Old bird herself really still knows the real story, but the tale goes like this. The Kermac Ministry of Information needs spies that could infiltrate other societies. Now in the case of the Union it is relative easy, but neither the Shiss nor the Nul are a multi species society. So the MOI simply took Kermac and started experimenting with plastic surgery and DNA tailoring to create Kermac that look like other beings, including Shiss and Nul. It is said that a batch of clones were a failed experiment and managed to flee before the Kermac could destroy them. The legend also claims that these clones made their escape by the tiniest margin, their escape ship damaged and more a wreck than anything. They ended up here where they met a pirate or some other type of crook, he came from the Union and his name was Bassett. The old bird, that is the female leader of the Kermac clones and that human somehow formed an alliance.” He steered the small ship past the opening iris type doors, set right into the surface of the Asteroid. “Know you know.” "So this Old Bird is still alive?" "Yes, the Bassetts occupy that Roid for about 400 years now, and female leader, aka the Old Bird has been there from the beginning. The Terran guy, Tom Bassett aged almost 210 years before he died." Mikesh powered down his ship and got up."But no one expects her to live much longer, but living past 500 years should be no mystery to you, right?" "Who knows, I just wondered." I planned to have Hans check on that name and I was sure that it more or less was exactly how it happened. “Well, Mikesh now there is a mystery less for me in the universe.” “I kow you are a busy Pirate and all this might not be the usual pace of things you are accustomed to, but to me it is amazing to have your company for a little while.. When I meet the other miners and tell them famous Black Velvet has been here, they will call me a liar and all that; and will give me something to talk about for years to come.” The ship had docked and he was opening the airlock door. “I was not kidding, Black Velvet. I found something in this rock of mine. I am sure it is from the same beings that originally built the base, could even be Celtest.” I followed him and was no longer just mildly interested. “Celtest you say?” --""-- HAR-HI Har-Hi still felt groggy as he came around. He found himself wrapped in plastic tape. A strong looking green skinned Oghr of one or the other subspecies before him, holding the Jooltar mask in one hand and a Kermac Neuro Ripper in the other. “Since you awake, you can hear me Dai. I want answers.” Now that his head began to clear he saw Elfi, still unconcious, also unmasked and to his great dismay a Kermac, who stood behind the Oghr. This Kermac was more gray than white and he did not wear an artificial beard, still he was certain that evol grinning hairless man was a Kermac. They were still in the Tullerman from the looks of it. The Oghr wore some kind of space suit, from the looks of it, quite old and repaired and patched several times. The Kermac wore something quite similar. The Oghr held the Jooltar mask before Har-Hi’s face. “I don’t know if I can make a Dai talk, even with a Neuro Ripper, so I might revert to old fashioned torture and rip you and your companion in small pieces. Before I discovered that you are not at all what you pretended to be I wanted to know is why a mangy looking Jooltar and a Black Nogoll came into the possession of the Yukitri.” He waved his weapon. "You see we hoped to run into you ever since you appeared at the port." The Kermac spoke for the first time. “They were good friends of ours, Vaokk and Fundr. scavengers like us, and missing for many month and now you show up in their Tullerman. We knew right away you weren’t scavengers and now what do we find?” The Oghr shook the mask. “A Dai and a human woman disguised in fancy costumes. Tell me Dai, who are you and why did you come to Brahma Port like that?” The Kermac hissed."Just like the Nul, disguised spies you are, Union or perhaps eyes and ears for Cam elf-Na most likely!" Har-Hi was angry at himself, he had been way to relaxed about his surroundings, way to preoccupied about the Captain than to pay attention. In his own Dai Suit he would have had a dozen ways to escape the his current situation,kill the two and return to the ship. But right now he was as helpless as a Dai woman during her first bedding. He growled at them.”You let us go and I won’t kill you.” “Letting you go? A real life Dai? Even if you don’t talk and survive my questioning you bring a pretty profit at Dyne. Someone will buy you and take you to Sin 4 or Alvor’s Cove.“ The Kermac shook his head. “I can’t read him. He is well shielded and the woman is still unconscious, but I am sure she’s Saran.” A beeping sound from the ships control deck interrupted them and the Kermac said. “We leave you to think about it.” They both left and Har-Hi could hear the Isah Pods of the Tullerman whine louder, and then the tone changed to a deep vibrating hum. He was certain they just went Translight. Elfi opened her eyes, showing that she wasn’t unconcious after all. “I think this time it isn’t the captain who’s in trouble, Sir.” Har-Hi successfully managed to shift his position so he could see the door and said. “Are you hurt?” “Yes, the effects of that cursed Neuro Ripper is fading fast.” Har-Hi looked around to see if there was anything he could use to free himself; to his dismay the small cargo hold was completely empty. --""-- ERICA Mikesh and I drove in a wheeled contraption down a long winding corridor carved into the rock of the asteroid. This vehicle was basically a frame with six wheels, a cargo bed and two seats.It apparently had its own Arti Grav, because the natural gravitation of that roid was almost nothing. Mikesh drove the thing at considerable speed and I was sure we covered at least ten kilometers or more, before the corridor widened into a big cavern and a dead end. Here he stopped. A big tough looking machine on tracks with an articulated arm and a saw tooth covered ball shaped drilling tool at the end stood there, bathed in floodlights glued to the cavern walls. He said with a proud grin.”This is a truly ancient SII – Tunnel Borer, almost 500 years old and it never let me down. I know you and me don’t like the Union much, but they sure built the nicest things.” “I have to agree with you on that, Mikesh.” I climbed out of the vehicle and looked around. “I guess that deep brown strada is the Kalium, right?” I was anxious to see what he had found so I could return to the ship, but I had to admit this so far pretty eventless trip was quite interesting and I learned how a Roid Mine looked from the inside.” He chuckled. “Keen eyes you have behind that spooky mask of yours. Yes that is the Kalium, but this is not what I wanted you to see.” He walked up to the wall where his machine had dug or drilled as it appeared only recently. I followed him and now I could see, the machine had uncovered a door frame of sorts. Made of a gray metal. Mikesh went right past the frame and disappeared inside. I was right behind him . The room was perhaps twenty meters in diameter, and it appeared to me that it once had to be part of a building,or basement. Much of it was empty and it all had the feel of great age. In the middle sat a coffin sized box of the same dark metal. The tools he used to pry it open still scattered around. Inside a the box was a machine like contraption, It looked truly alien, but had button like controls and several spherical discs that glowed with a dark blue light. There was writing as well. Mikesh said almost whispering. “I don’t know what it is, but if you touch it it talks.” “What does it say?” “It says it is the Key to the Universe.If I understand it right, it can create some sort of gates and that might be useful to a pirate.” “Where did you touch it?” He pointed at the central light, a bluish glowing disk of about 20 centimeters across. I reached out against all better knowledge and touched the disk with my gloved fingers. The voice was loud and not psionic. “I am the Key to the Universe. Many thousand gates can be opened with me. The Gates and I have been created to unite many to defeat you, Dark Lord and those who come in thy name.” “I am not a Dark Lord. I am Captain Black Velvet. While I was touching the thing, I suddenly remembered my ring. Why was I always forgetting the blasted thing only to remember it in the weirdest moments? “I am the Key to the Universe, there are many like me. The Traveler came to this Star Island and made gates here. I was given to the Dominants so the gates may be used.” “What kind of gates?” “I am the Key to the Universe and when I am near a Gate I can open it. Travelers may pass through to reach other Star Islands. What is unreachable becomes reachable.” “Can you show me the way to these gates?” “I am the Key...” “Yes, yes you are the Key and whoever created you wasn’t able to give you a little more sense. Well maybe Circuit or Shea can make more out of it all.” I removed my hand. Mikesh said. “Whatever it is, I don’t want it on my rock, but if it can make some sort of gates, maybe it will be useful to a pirate?” “You are a good man. Mikesh. I learned a lot today and this is most certainly a priceless gift.” I returned to a standing position and looked around. The chamber we were in wasn't a cavern but a created room with smooth walls. Another doorway was blocked with rubble. There was not much in terms of anything else, but something that looked like a control console of sorts. “Well Black Velvet. You can have it and I give you the most beautiful Kalium Crystal on top of it , if you pose with me next to my Digger, for a still visual. So I have a piece of evidence, you really been with me here.” “Of course I can do that. Did you find anything else like that?” “No, this is it. If I ever dig out more, I set it aside and it will give you a reason to come back one day.” --""-- I had made a few visuals with Mikesh and his digger, Then he used a material handler to load the entire coffin sized box on his vehicle. Now two hours later we were back in his little ship and while he was busy getting us underway, I slipped into the small galley and called my ship. Shea responded . “Captain, good to hear from you. We were almost a little worried, Sir.” “I told you I am in no danger whatsoever. I found something ancient and alien and it might be Seenian or something like that. It talks and calls itself the Key to the Universe.” I send her my recordings and she said. “Narth is looking at them too, and we are both convinced it is neither Seenian nor Pree or Uni. I am all excited to examine it and we should return to that asteroid and examine that place in more detail.” "That is what I wanted you to do while I am with Mikesh. Got to that asteroid and examine that chamber. Maybe that command console I saw is of significance too." "Aye captain, but how?" "The Gilgamesh suits can cloak and there deep space propulsion packs. I sent you the coordinates of that asteroid,it is only three lighthours from the port. Now please give me Har-Hi.” “Har-Hi is not aboard, Captain.” “He is not? Where is he then?” “Sir, he and Elfi went disguised to take the Tullerman out, just in case...” I frowned. “Of course, I get the picture. Now please connect me with him.” There was a pause “Shea?” “Sir I am unable to raise either one.” “Narth, connect to the Kelpies and locate the Tullerman.” Again a pause and then Narth said. “Captain the Tullerman went translight sixteen minutes ago.” --""-- HAR-HI “What a mess.” Elfi said. “Don’t worry,Princess I am getting us out of here. I am much more worried how to explain that to the captain.” She had to smile. “That is what I meant.” “I wonder why Narth didn’t notice our predicament.” “Because he is not a long range Telepath and most likley wasn't focused on us. I know he can sense thoughts at about 50 kilometers, he can only sense Erica no matter the distance because they shared their souls or spirits or something like that.” The Kermac appeared in the doorframe."A friend of ours at Dyne offered a nice sum of polos for both of you. So relax and enjoy the trip." He left and closed the door. Elfi tried to get closer to Har-Hi."Maybe you can reach my bonds." "Would not do much good, princess. They used memory tape. I am not strong enough." "No but you still have Jooltar claws, they are simulated and sharp as knives." Like an inch worm he moved towards Elfi."You are brilliant!" The Kermac came in again. “Now you going to tell me who you are. My friend wants to rip you apart, but I think the Saran girl will talk after a dose of...” Har-Hi, due to his inch worm appraoch was more or less kneeling, and like a steel spring he pushed himself up, and hit the Kermac square against the chin with his head. The Kermac fell back. Still bound by tape,but agile as a snake, Har Hi was over the dazed Kermac and bit in his throat. Blood gushed, the Kermac gargled a suffocating scream . Elfi was not a damsel in distress, she barrel rolled as fast as she could retrieved the Neuro Ripper weapon the Kermac had dropped with her hands still tied to her back, and immediately fired from that akward position as the Oghar came through the door. First he only shrugged and growled agonized but kept on stomping forward. Elfi thanked Isis for the weapon training they had received aboard the Devi, her fingers found the power dial. With two finger tips she dialed it to max, just as the Oghr pulled his weapon. The Oghr fell in agonizing convulsions as every nerve in his body was overloaded with pain impulses. He died of Neural shock moments later. It did take them another fifteen minutes or so, to find a knife on the Oghr and free themselves. Har- Hi wiped the blood of his chin. ”Maybe we make it in time before the Captain even knows we are gone.” They both went to the tiny command deck, and found the Tullerman was still in Quasi and on an automated course towards a destination. Unfortunatley the Tullerman did not have a great range and was near the end of its fuel reserves. Har Hi checked Navigations and said. “Looks like we heading for that G-type star.” He pointed at the 3D screen of the tiny Nav Tank.” Elfi looking over the read outs said with disapointment."We won't be able to turn around, we only got enoug fuel to reach that star and whatever planetary destination." Elfi cursed very un princess like. "We are well past the GalCom range of our equipment and this primitive bucket only features an old Tachyon radio. I am sending a coded message and TheOther or SHIP should be able to decode it, but it will take a few days before they get it." Har-Hi steeled himself and said with a somber tone."Looks like we have little alternatives and find out what Dyne is after all." --””-- ERICA After an antagonizing slow ride back to Brhama Port aboard the miner scull, I made it back aboard my own ship. “Circuit button her up. Shaka as soon as the board shows green. Get us going. That Tullerman doesn’t have a terrible range,Krabbel check for the nearest possible destination.” I said in a calm voice as I came onto the bridge. While I was worried about Har-Hi and Elfi and I knew they did not leave the system on their own free will, I was the Captain and had to be confident and assuring. I also contemplated the probably that our cover has been compromised as I did not know who or what abducted my friends, Their disguises were good but would not hold up to close scrutiny. “TheOther, do you pick up any unusual comm activity, maybe talking about a Dai and a Saran?” “No, Captain and I am monitor every channel we know and SHIP is helping.” “All Green , Captain.” Circuit reported. “Shaka, nice and smooth and with no apparent haste.” “Aye Captain,” “Depending on the fuel reserves there are only three destinations the Tullerman could reach.Two Togar outposts and a G type star with serveral planets, but there is nothing about it in our catalogs." Krabbel reported. “Sodoby, would you know where the Tullerman could have gone too?" “I think it might me Dyne. Marginal garden world that has or may be used to have a native civilization. They had so many pirate raids that nothing remained. I am not sure what is there now.” He pointed to that G type star."Dyne is the second planet of that star." TheOther said. “I am listening to local chatter for a while now and the place is mentioned occasionally, It is total anarchy and unlike Sin 4, no cities and no syndicates. Just low life gangs fighting each other and infested with every sort of space vermin. At least from what I heard no halfway successful pirates will go there anymore.” “Well that is where we are going. If they aren't there we check the Togar outposts.” Shea sighed."Let us hope, it isn't the Togars. They might identify our friends for what they are, Union spies." Time seemed to crawl as we accelerated well within the limits of a Karthanian and our simulated old Isahs. --""-- HAR-HI Har-Hi knew their ordeal was just starting, as a Jooltar Brute approached fast and demanded them to cut their engines. A Jooltar brute was serious opponent to any similar sized vessel of the same tech level. Elfi looked at him."This is bad, right?" "Very much so, that Jooltar Brute would be a serious opponent to the Silver Streak. We don't have enough fuel to even try to outrun it. The rough sounding voice that came over Myon channels, repeated. "Tullerman cut your engines and prepare to be boarded.This is our last transmission before we open fire." Har-Hi pushed the engine level to standby. "Quick let us get rid of the costumes!" Har-Hi commanded. They both stripped out of the bio flex skin and put the costumes along with the dead bodies into the air lock, hoping that these small objects would not be noticed when they jettisoned the whole load into space. It didn't take long after that when the Jooltar brute was close enough. A tractor beam caught the Dingy and pulled it inside a cargo hold. Without any further demands or communication,the outer airlock door was cut out its frame.Two beings roughly humanoid in shape wearing battle armor of unknown origin stepping back, turning off their plasma cutters, while the door clanged to the cargo deck floor. Four more simmilar equipped beings aiming blaster weapons at the opening. The same gruff voice, amplified for certain barked."You two, get out. We know one of you is Dai, so leave your hardware behind, all of it." Whoever was behind all this was no nonsense and Har-Hi knew, escape would not be easy. He said to Elfi."Let us play along until we see an opportunity to escape." She nodded."I am with you Har-Hi, to whatever end." They both stepped onto the sunbright lit cargo deck, the armed beings reduced to dark shapes. The harsh voice had an amused and surprised tone."A Dai and a Saran! Union no doubt, welcome aboard." --""-- We had left the shattered system behind and I had us drift before committing to Quasi space. Giving Narth and my science officer a chance to make a detail sensor analysis, hoping we might pick up a trace of the Tullerman. I was just about to order them to lit up our real sensors, when the Swift Profit dropped into real space and hailed us. “I thought we had a deal and we go together to Sin 4?" “We never had a deal and I tend to change my mind.” “Well I did too,my dear, you see you have a mighty nice chest. I don’t mean that delectable rack you got there under thin leather, but the one full of Polos and I want it. So before we start shooting and all that, please pay attention to your scanners and you will notice four fighters approaching fast. You see Ikesh Bassett was very upset that you killed two of his men and helped his rival. It was very easy to convince him to assist me. Your Karthanian trader stands no chance against us. These are genuine surplus Dai Fighters and the jocks know how to use them.” I cut the transmission. Mao as soon as they are in range for sniper loads take them out, and then place a micro load in Swift’s engineering section.” “Marines prepare for boarding action.” --""-- Har-Hi and Elfi were treated very rough and stripped naked. A Jooltar scanned them with a hand held device and growled."Their clean, nothing artificial on them." Just as Har-Hi was pushed inside a holding tank, the entire ship shuddered and alarm sounds revibrated all across the alien ship. Har-Hi took his chance and attacked the Togar warrior that had pushed him, with a round house kick to the head. He followed up with swift powerful fist blows to the stumbling cat. He thaught his captors why Dai were considered to be among the most dangerous life forms. In a bestial display of gorey violence he had stomped on the Togar's head and cracked the cat warriors skull. The Jooltar guarding Elfi was only now reacting, because the Dai was so fast. Elfi not letting the distraction go to waste, kicked the Jooltar between the legs. Har-Hi wrapped his strong arms around the neck of the Jooltar bending forward in pain and twisted his entire body, breaking the neck of the second guard. T It was not really a fight, out here I did not have to worry about our cover, as I did not intend to leave witnesses behind and my marines had no problem either. I stood by the airlock as TheOther carried Swift under one of his arms. He was still conscious and cursed .”You managed to steal a Union Translocator! No other weapon could do that!” “Well I decided to have one,they come in very handy.” He looked around and I saw the truth dawned on him. “You are Union!” “Yes Mr. Swift, we are and the survivors of the Danny Houston will have a front row seat at your execution.” He lowered his head and then said. “On my trial I will expose you and this illegal Union action in free space!” “Mr. Swift we are quite legal. The only law we follow is the will of the Assembly, and besides you have been already trialed in absence. When you come out of stasis is the day when they take you to the gallows. Mr. TheOther take him away.” Behind the Marines Har-Hi and Elfi came aboard. “Odin’s beard what happened to your face. SHIP get Cateria down here stat,” “Delay that order SHIP.” Har-Hi said. “I am not wounded or hurt.” “He took a bite out of a Kermac, Captain.” Elfi said. Har Hi straightened .”Captain, I am taking full responsibility, It was..” “It was a Erica Olafson situation so it seems . I know. Well at least for once it wasn’t me this time. I am glad you are back unharmed. I do however like to hear a full report. I also think you and Elfi need to visit Cateria.” “We are not hurt, Captain.” “You have been exposed to a Neuro Ripper who knows what side effects there might linger. Besides you took a bite out of one of your captors and I assume neither one seemed to be too clean.Once she has you declared fit for duty get cleaned up and join me for dinner. Unless you ruined your appetite snacking on Kermac.” --“”-- An hour later I sat in my ready room and made a call to Command. The ship was drifting in space, as we were were at the very outermost limit we still could call and receive. GalCom was no longer able to eastablish high resoution ,three dimensional visuals and had reduced the message to simple audio and two dee. I finished my report saying. “I have the crews of the Swift Profit and the rest of Bloom’s crew all in security stasis. I had no problem taking the Swift Profit, and we destroyed the ship after stripping most of its valuables.” McElligott leaned back in his chair and in doing so allowed the visual sensors of his terminal to pick up more of his office. It was just another office, nothing elaborate or something you would expect the office of the Admiral of the Fleet to be. There were a few shelves with real books. There was a strange triangular brass object on his desk and a few PDDs strewn around. He noticed me looking at it and said. “This is a Sextant; it is a nautical instrument I had to learn to use when I was a Midshipman in his majesty’s Navy. King George the seventh that is, may he rest in Peace. Completley useless once you leave Earth. ” He then tabbed one of his PDD “The information on Cam Elf-Na confirms a few other reports we have and we are moving assets in the area to respond quickly if he decides to do that. The good thing is such a massive Dai fleet is hard to hide. The bad part is; it is a huge fleet by any standard. We will be talking to Har-Hi’s father right after we are done to see what he thinks we can do to prepare.” “I am sure Har-Hi will be glad to hear his father is consulted by you.” McElligott smiled. “Kar-Hi is more than an adviser to me. He is becoming a friend and his advice is sound and tempered with wisdom and experience. The advice of our other friend I am sure you can guess.” “I would not be able to guess the tactical and strategic decisions, Admiral Stahl might make, Sir.” “Tell me what you would do if you were the Admiral and faced with a possible Dai Incursion?” I shrugged. “I am barely getting used to be in command of a ship, Sir.” “Just humor me.” “Well I would issue a sector alert, move ten or fifteen Battle groups in the area and hide them in nearby star systems. Then I triple Gazelle and Specter patrols all along the border. Maybe have the Corps of Engineers beef up our outposts and every floating rock with Exo Load Cannons and as much Loki Batteries as possible and I make sure the Devi and the first fleet is in the region as well. Certainly a group of Attikan Fast Battle ships to run first response would be a good idea. I’d let them come, close the back door and make sure there won’t be any left to have similar ideas in the future.” The old man actually giggled and said. “Well other than the fact that he is a few thousand years older than you and that you now look quite delectable there isn’t all that much difference in you two when it comes to such things. What you just said with just a few details missing exactly what he wants to do. “I was certain I had grown a few centimeters in my seat with the deep pride that filled my chest. “Sir this is a great compliment indeed. I would not dream or dare to compare myself with Admiral Stahl, but if you see similarities then I am on the right track.” The eternal Soldier walked into the visual pick up. “You certainly are, Son. Now transmit your position and stop all engines and wait. The USS Shadowrunner will rendezvous with you and take that alien control device from you, also those prisoners and bring you some supplies and an addition to your crew.” “Done, we are stopping right now and coordinates are transmitted.” McElligott blinked and said. “Say, Captain Olafson would you not have to notify your helmsman and your Navigator?” “Sir, Narth has the Conn and I relayed my orders directly to him.” Stahl pointed at a readout in front of him. “Coordinates received.” McElligott poured himself a glass of whiskey and snorted. “I should have known.” Stahl helped himself to a glass as well and said. “The Intel you gathered on the Nul situation is more serious and we are still analyzing it. Cooperation between Nul and Kermac would not be a good thing, but knowing about it is half the battle. We keep you posted if we get any additional information on that and of course do the same if you run across anything as usual.” “Yes, Sir of course.” Stahl put the whiskey down. “If you can, find out what it is that the Red Dragon and the Sinister Alliance are planning and if you can, find out the location of their secret meeting place.” “I am heading for Sin 4 maybe I can pick up some Intel there.” “Yes that is where I would go too. Once you neutralized the Red Dragon, I think we can give you guys a break and you can come home to Richter Base and take that vacation we promised.” –“”-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments